


Zenyatta's Uprising

by Ashlex_in_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, King's Row (Overwatch), Null Sector, Omnic Racism, Omnic Rights, Omnic Uprising, Omnics, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Shambali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlex_in_pearl/pseuds/Ashlex_in_pearl
Summary: Zenyatta was always the biggest believer in what the Shambali could do, he knew they could fix the problem between humans and omnics. The only problem is there methods. Even if they won't listen to him, he has to try to convince them somehow. But is Mondatta even willing to hear him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring the reasons why Zenyatta may have left the Shambali has been interesting. Plus, i wanted to explore Mondatta's character a bit too.

The plane soared smoothly over the horizon, carrying its passengers towards the small country. His mission was one of peace, Zenyatta reminded himself over and over. He had no quarrel with the people of the city he was expected to arrive in at any moment. Though he was calm and at peace, he could feel apprehension building inside himself. Was this a good idea? It was almost as if he was walking into the eye of a storm rather then the home of a dear friend.

He remembered the reason he was coming here and pulled a letter out from his pocket. Weeks before, he had written to Lena asking if he could visit her home for the day. She had responded quickly, telling him about a special celebration that would interest him, one they held every year on the same day. 

The anniversary of Mondatta’s death.

As he reads his letter over a few times, his mind begins to wander. It goes back to a place he had not been for many years now, someplace he thought he would never return. As he lowers the page and raises his head up, he can almost see it. High in the mountains, the snow gently falling around elegant statues and architecture they all had worked so hard to build. His brothers and sisters walking by from place to place without a care, all striving towards a common goal of peace with those both beneath the mountain and all over the world. It was a tranquil place, the warmth of the Iris flowing through each of them there. It was home, for the longest time it was the only place that ever felt like home. And at the same time, it was just another place he didn’t feel welcome anymore.

The Shambali were gathered in the courtyard, discussing something that Mondatta had mentioned to them the previous day. They had always discussed ways they could help people and omnics all over the world, but it seemed like Mondatta had finally figured it out. For months he had been sending letters out to many places, but one location kept coming back strong. Zenyatta had noticed once that the drone that brought it had come from London. 

When Mondatta finally came to them to explain what was going on, he talked about a place in the middle of London, England where omnics were oppressed and denied any rights, despite having built most of the city themselves. He had been talking with the Mayor for a long time on how they could make things better for the omnics there in a way that wouldn’t raise too much conflict with the humans.

“Mayor Nandah calls it ‘Turing Green SWO,’” Mondatta explained, “It is a development on unused land in the city that will create a place for the omnics of King’s Row to live in peace. It is the first step to making things better between those omnics and the humans who live there. The people of London seem to be receptive of the idea, as well.”

As Mondatta explained that he would be leaving the monastery for a journey to these major cities before ending in London, Zenyatta stood back. 

In his mind, he believed that Mondatta knew what he was doing, that this was progress and could only lead to the betterment of life for the humans and the omnics of King’s Row. In his mind, he believed every word Mondatta said, as everyone else did.

But his heart wasn’t in it.

Every few months or so, Mondatta would leave on a journey to speak openly to humans in many major cities, traveling out further and further each time. Several times in the beginning, he would go alone and only be gone for a week or two. But, as he was going further away and leaving for much longer periods, he would take a couple of the monks with him. It was usually the same few, but he was starting to take different ones each time to give them a taste of what it was like. He had hoped it would encourage them to journey off themselves to continue their teachings, but so far none of them seemed like they wanted to.

Zenyatta turned away, opting to not listen to Mondatta any longer. The rest of what he had to say was not new, it was the same thing he had always said just before he left for one of his journeys. As much as he enjoyed listening to his master, this was something he was uncertain on.

Back in his room, there was a drone waiting at the window for him. Once it recognized that Zenyatta saw it, it dropped a letter on the sill and flew back out. Zenyatta walked over, waving to the drone as it flew off, and picked the letter up. It was information he had requested from Overwatch. Since he had seen Mondatta’s first letter from London, he had been trying to get all the information he could about the area. It wasn’t easy to get it, since the strike commander wasn’t too willing to just give out information to anyone. Even when he managed to change where the letter was coming from to make it seem like it was coming from a location where an Overwatch agent might be, he was still very guarded. Eventually, letters to Morrison eventually stopped returning. The drone would come back empty handed each time. Zenyatta had almost given up on this method completely.

Until rumors about Blackwatch began to surface.

Zenyatta opened the letter and was surprised to see a very different handwriting from the Strike Commander. Though very much still a part of Overwatch, it was clear from the way this man wrote that Blackwatch was like a different army all together. He was very open with how he wrote, not holding back anything. He gave Zenyatta all the information he would need to help the people of London from within the city. He told him all the same things that Mondatta had mentioned, how they are planning to build a new section of the city for the omnics to live in and how Mondatta was a bringer of peace who would be at the groundbreaking ceremony. He wished him luck and asked that he not make any trouble for the people or the omnics while Mondatta is there. 

“Commander Gabriel Reyes,” Zenyatta said to himself, “Perhaps I will come to you again for information.”

The next few days were mostly preparation as Mondatta making sure everything would run smoothly while he was gone. He was making his rounds to everyone in the monastery, greeting them, but only briefly as he would quickly look around them and move on to another. Zenyatta watched him out of the corner of his vision as he meditated. He couldn’t quite tell what Mondatta was doing, until he caught sight of him and came right over. 

He was looking for me, Zenyatta thought to himself. He rested himself on the floor, leaning back against the wall as he watched his master approach him.

“Greetings, Zenyatta,” Mondatta said as he stopped in front of him, “Could I have a word with you?”

Zenyatta nodded, leaning against his arm on the wall as he pushed himself back to his feet. There was no avoiding him any more, “Of course. Let’s walk.”

Zenyatta followed Mondatta as they walked out of the sanctum and into the shrine garden. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountain top, its glow casting long shadows over the monuments surround the large shrine in the center. The pair walked over to the edge overlooking the valley below, taking in the view as the sunlight filtered down the mountain side. The glistening snow beneath them sparkled where it lay untouched, greeting them in the morning light.

“I had hoped to talk to you after the meeting the other day,” Mondatta began, standing close to the edge as he looked out. Zenyatta did the same beside him, listening as he went on, “But, you disappeared so quickly, I didn’t get a chance.”

Zenyatta nodded, turning his head a little towards him, “Forgive me, brother,” he began, “I did not think there was anything new you had to say. You leave so often these days, I did not think to stick around.”

Mondatta laughed a little, the gentle sound more than welcoming to his student, “Of course, I had not thought of that. Perhaps I should be the one apologizing then.”

“Apology accepted,” Zenyatta said, joining him with a little laugh, “What is it you wished to talk about?”

Mondatta folded his hands together in front of himself, lowering his head a little, “I… had hoped to ask if you wished to join me on this journey.”

Zenyatta turned to face Mondatta completely. The proposal shouldn’t have surprised him, it was only a matter of time since Mondatta made it clear he wanted as many of them to experience this as he could get. But, Zenyatta still felt the shock all the same. Since he had been there he had made it clear to everyone that his views on their teachings were different. But, nothing had come out of it except some of the others refusing to converse with him anymore. None of them were ever rude or mean, they just stopped greeting him or stopped talking more than a little bit. In such a large compound, one would think it is simply because they were busy. But, Zenyatta knew. It was the same treatment he received from most humans, the reason he turned to the Shambali in the first place. To be treated the same here, and have his master not do anything about it either, it wasn’t fair. He wasn’t doing Zenyatta any favors, so why should Zenyatta do him any?

Zenyatta closed his fists a little. Mondatta’s gaze drifted to his hands for a second before returning to Zenyatta’s face. He sighed, “Some time away might do you some good,” Mondatta told him quieter, moving a bit closer. He put his hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder, “What do you say?”

Zenyatta paused for a moment before raising his head to meet Mondatta’s gaze. He brushed his hand from his shoulder and stepped back, “No, I will not go with you.”

Mondatta dropped his hands, simply folding them behind his back as he always did, “I see. May I ask why?”

Zenyatta held a hand up to the side, “I believe you know the answer. This… this plan of yours,” he shook his hand a little, “It is dangerous. I know you know that. The people of London have not been the most welcoming to us. Why would they change their mind now?”

“Adversity is an opportunity for change, my student,” Mondatta responded, “I had hoped… you would know that by now.”

Zenyatta dropped his hand. He could see clearly now what Mondatta had been doing. Everything was just another lesson to him, just something else for Zenyatta to learn. He might have felt better about it if all of the others were in on it as well. But, he knew they weren’t. And that doubt formed the thought in his mind that Mondatta didn’t truly believe it either. He was always off trying to fix the world, he couldn’t see the problems here. 

But, Zenyatta was just one little omnic. He hardly made a difference within the monastery, why should his master notice when something was wrong with him?

Zenyatta shook his head and turned himself away, “This is different, Mondatta, don’t you see?” He looked upto the sky, “This… isn’t the way to solve the problem between humans and omnics.”

Mondatta stepped beside him, putting his hand on his student’s shoulder, “This isn’t just about forming that bridge between us and them. This is about giving those omnics in London a better life,” he squeezed his hand a little, “Forced to live underground… oppressed by the military… walked through the streets like criminals. Is that the life you would want?”

Zenyatta shook his head.

“Of course not,” Mondatta went on, dropping his hand as he looked up ahead, “This is much bigger than just a few omnics discovering who they really can be. This is about building a better life for them, one where they do not have to live in fear any longer.”

Zenyatta lowered his head, looking down at the ground. When he said nothing, Mondatta turned back to him, “I do hope you change your mind before I am to leave. Meditate on that, brother. Find your path. I will be waiting.” With that, Mondatta turned back and walked back inside to meet the others.

Zenyatta turned his head and watched him as he walked back. His usual confident walk seemed to falter a bit, his head lowered a bit with his back hunched a bit. He seemed to be thinking on something, maybe just his trip. Zenyatta couldn’t understand why he was so insistent on him going, Mondatta had never insisted anything of him before. It was rare he even listened to him when Zenyatta had something to say. Mondatta was a one track mind, but perhaps he had to be. The rest of the group depended on him, if he were to falter in any way what would they do? The world they lived in rested upon his shoulders. Maybe that weight was starting to bring him down. Or maybe it was something else.

Zenyatta sighed, turning away. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a single metal orb. It glowed lightly in his hands as he held it. As he began to walk again, he traced the design on the orb absently with his thumb. The orb itself was not too spectacular, but inside it was embedded with his own omnic energy, channeling it through the metal to amplify it in ways that weren’t typical. He had figured out how to use it to help other people, a more personal quest than that of Mondatta and the others. One on one with the humans, he knew that was the way to truly make connections. It was the only way to fix the racism in the world. It--

His thought cut off when his foot caught something in the stone and sent him flying forward. In an attempt to catch himself, his orb flew from his hands and crashed against the wall. It sparked for a moment as the plates shifted and the orb fell apart. He looked up from where he laid on the ground to where his orb had been shattered, blue light escaping out and dissipating. With a sigh, he leaned his forehead against the ground again.

It was then that he could feel the eyes on him. He slowly turned his head to see a small group of monks watching him. They seemed unsure whether they should continue on their way or just watch as they had been. As Zenyatta quickly began to stand and gather the pieces to his shattered orb, they opted for the former. Just as Zenyatta was walking back inside, he could hear the end of their conversation.

“That’s him, alright.”

“What does Mondatta see in him?”

“He’s nothing like the rest of us.”

Zenyatta held the pieces of his orb tight to his chest and just went on walking. He would rather go on not knowing what the rest of that conversation was like.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten long days passed after Mondatta and a few others left. The monastery was completely quiet most days, with most of the omnics keeping to themselves or their respective groups. All their daily tasks were performed as they usually were, but there was still a sense of unease between everyone. Was it just Mondatta’s absence? His positive light was always radiant on everyone, but he had been gone longer than this before. Zenyatta tried to figure out what exactly had changed.

“Good morning,” he greeted a pair of omnics as he walked past them in the garden. They turned to look at him and just nodded before turning away. On his path he greeted at four others, a pair meditating and two walking by separately. All of them met him with the same response. In the middle of the shrine in the main hall, Zenyatta stopped. He realized why the atmosphere was so different.

Nobody was speaking to him.

He knew this day as coming, mentally he had prepared for it. But, now that it was here, what was he supposed to do? The others used to be so inviting, but now they just seemed to be tolerating. Was he really such an outcast here? Somewhere where he is meant to feel welcome? Even the Iris had no answer for him. He closed his fists and pressed on, returning to his room.

Each omnic monk had their own room which they designed for themselves to make them more comfortable in their surroundings. Zenyatta’s room was simple, he did not want more than a few things there. He had a bench under the window to sit on, a simple cot in the corner, a rug woven with his name in the omnic language, and piles of papers in the corner by the window. On top of one stack of paper was his metal orb now reconstructed. It was dented in places and no longer had that blue glow like it used to, but, Zenyatta knew it was just a starting point anyway. As he sat down on the bench, he noticed a letter sitting on the window sill. The name of the front was simply “Smith” the alias he had been using to get his information. But, he couldn’t recall sending anything out recently. Curious, he opened it and was met with the familiar handwriting of the Blackwatch commander.

_To Smith,_

_I write this to you in hopes you will listen. As I am sure you are aware, there’s been some talk within King’s Row. Some of the people are uneasy because of omnic extremists popping up on the radar. Whichever side you may lie on, I hope you will hear me out._

_The way you spoke in your first letter to me, well, it made me think that maybe you were trying to help us. That maybe you were looking to join. Excuse me if I’m wrong, but, we’d be happy to have you if you really wanted. For the time being, however, I do hope you will watch out for trouble. The groundbreaking ceremony is tomorrow and we don’t want any sort of trouble with the Shambali monks in town. Overwatch will be watching, but_ we _are watching closer. Hope to see you out there, kid._

 

_Regards,_

_Commander Gabriel Reyes_

 

Zenyatta read the letter over a few more times before looking up at the ceiling. This man… he really, _truly_ believed Zenyatta was someone trying to join Overwatch? Was that the only reason he responded the first time? How could he be so sure he could trust someone who didn’t even give is full name, or even contact him in a more direct manner? This man seemed like he was really reaching for support. While Zenyatta knew little about Overwatch and it’s commanders, but what he did hear was both extreme sides of the spectrum. Many people were incredibly grateful to Overwatch and all they did to protect the people of the world. But, at the same time, many others saw them as a threat. In this time, the number of the latter was beginning to grow. Perhaps that was why Reyes sounded so desperate for the help.

Zenyatta looked down at the letter once more. The letter was dated the previous day, which meant that the groundbreaking ceremony for the new housing for the omnics in King’s Row was-- or had already-- happening today. If all things went according to plan, that meant that Mondatta would most likely return within the week.

With a sigh, he set the letter down with the rest of the pile and walked back out of the room. Soon, things would be back to normal. But, how normal was that? And did he actually want that?

* * *

 

Meditation was a good distraction from the troubles his mind often brought. Zenyatta always found peace and solace when he focused on, not himself, but all around him. He was one with his surroundings, detached from himself. To feel like he was much bigger than he was, that he mattered much more, it was enlightening.

And since no one was talking to him directly, meditation was a good excuse to eavesdrop on everyone. One such pair talking with their backs to him were a prime example.

“I have prayed for his return every day,” the first omnic said. Zenyatta recognized the voice as an old friend here, Anatta. He used to tell Zenyatta about many visions he would have during his meditation. His creativity was high above that of all of the others, but he wasn’t as socially active as them. Zenyatta liked to listen to him as he rambled on, not minding at all that he couldn’t quite get a word in. The sensors on his head were three dots in a straight vertical line, slits on his face similar to Mondatta.

“We all have, brother,” the other omnic responded, nodding to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, “And he shall return to us in due time.” The second omnic was a sister who went by Fodatta. She had one larger censor in the center of her head with no other major details. Zenyatta did not speak to her as much, but she and Anatta had joined together, so were very close. She seemed protective of him at times, and naturally wary of Zenyatta. Though she had always chosen not to speak to him, he silence was unwelcomed as well. She barely looked his way anymore.

Anatta nodded to her, “Yes, of course. But, what of the other omnics? The ones in King’s Row?”

“What about them, brother?”

“Do you think they will accept the help he is giving?”

Fodatta nodded, “If they truly seek to live as one in peace, they will. We must have faith that Mondatta will be successful in his venture.”

Zenyatta couldn’t help the sound that escaped from him, nor could he help the volume at which it came out. Fodatta and Anatta turned and looked back at him, both confused and concerned. Zenyatta met their gazes as he relaxed himself. They all knew how he had felt about Mondatta’s proposal, they knew he thought it wasn’t a good idea. Still, they stared at him, as if waiting for him to explain himself.

Anatta was the first to speak as he turned completely and stepped closer, “Are you alright, brother Zen? That sounded pretty rough.”

Zenyatta nodded, folding his hands in his lap, “Please, do not let me interrupt.”

“Oh no, please, join us, brother,” Fodatta gestured for him to stand with them. Her tone was less than welcoming. She watched him closely as Zenyatta stood slowly and stepped closer between them. Fodatta nodded to him, “You seemed like you had something to add. Please, go right ahead.”

“Sister...” Anatta looked quickly between the two of them. He shifted himself side to side, wringing his hands together.

“Let him speak,” Fodatta said sternly.

Zenyatta put his hands together in front of himself, trying to keep his own focus. He knew he was walking into some sort of trap, but what could she do? _Well,_ he thought to himself, _If I go down, I go down kicking._

“I have faith he will be successful,” Zenyatta began. Both of them seemed to straighten up, dropping their hands as if they are surprised to hear this, “Mondatta has his way with people, he is very persuasive. I never doubt for a moment that his ventures will be successful.”

“That… is very contradictory to what you have said before,” Fodatta’s tone dropped to genuine curiosity, “I have heard you call his methods foolish, we all have.”

Zenyatta nodded, “And I stand by that. I know his methods work, however, I disagree with his long term goals. To fix what has been undone can not approached in this manner. It may look like it will work at first, but, unless you know the other party on a more personal level, you can not predict what they will do or what they are thinking.”

Fodatta scoffed, “You suggest going to people one at a time to make a connection?”

“There are enough of us here to make a difference in that way.”

“And you call Mondatta a fool.” Fodatta turned quickly and walked off away from them.

Zenyatta watched her and just sighed. All she needed was confirmation. _Well, it was nice to talk to at least one other omnic today._

“I am sorry, brother,” was all Anatta said before he ran off to catch up with Fodatta. And that was it. Zenyatta spent the rest of the day on his own in his room. If no one wanted to speak to him, why should he show his face?

* * *

 

It was a few days before the next letter arrived without warning. Zenyatta had spent the time on his orbs constructing two of them at once using what he had learned from his first. The pieces themselves were not hard to scavenge for, and even keeping them together was not a problem. Somehow, he couldn’t keep his omnic energy within them like he could before. Frustrated, he welcomed the distraction that the letter brought.

As he sat on the bench, he noticed the drone itself seemed different. The screen on the front of it just read “ _URGENT.”_ When Zenyatta removed the letter from it, it zoomed back off, much quicker than he had ever seen it move before. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if this letter would be so cordial as the last. As he opened it, he noticed it was not addressed to him. It was some sort of notice they seemed to have mass produced.

_Urgent: To all residents of King’s Row_

_We ask that you remain calm and stay in doors. All humans are advised to not engage contact with any omnics associated with Null Sector. The situation is being handled and is under control. Those who are kept in captivity will be returned. Do not attempt the free them on your own._

 

_Strike Commander Jack Morrison_

 

Zenyatta sat back against the wall. Did something happen? Who were these omnics with Null sector and what were they doing? As he went to set the set the letter down in his pile with the others, he noticed a small card fall out. It had a short message written in Reyes’ handwritting.

 

_Could use more eyes on the inside._

_Null Sector has Mondatta and the Mayor._

_Let me know whatever you can._

_-Reyes_

 

Before he could even realize what he was doing, he was up on his feet, rushing out of his room. It didn’t matter if he left the note behind or if he tripped over his own feet and crashed into every wall he turned the corner toward. Something was wrong, _something was very wrong_. Half way across the world, they knew nothing about what was happening in King’s Row. But, he knew the way they could find out. Ignoring the looks from the others as he bolted past them, he ran up the last set of stairs to Mondatta’s room.

The room was far from plain, one could say it was the most cluttered of the monastery. A desk lined the wall about halfway at the back of the room, cluttered with many types of papers, books, and scrolls. There was no chair, but there was a neatly made bed beside it just under the window looking out over the courtyard. The floor was also covered in many different books and boxes of things. Most of the others had taken to calling Mondatta a hoarder and, looking around his room, it was really hard to disagree. Even the spaces that weren’t occupied with some item were cluttered with writing on them. Omnic words covered most of the walls with simple phrases and proverbs he had probably been thinking of. The left side wall was covered with the names of everyone in the monastery along with some sort of note about them. Mondatta took to all of his students, striving to improve on their lives. It was clear how many of them had been erased in favor of a new line of text or a note for him to remember about them.

 

_Anatta. Lacks independence._

_Fodatta. Strong will._

_Tommatta. Lack of focus, but strong memory._

_Joantta. Wonderful conversationalist._

 

Zenyatta stopped at a name written in a lone space just above the desk. It hung there like a single word during an awkward silence. No other name was around it and no other phrases were linked to it. It was all by itself, just as he always had been. Letting out a sigh, Zenyatta turned his attention to the desk beneath it.

There were newspapers and various letters laid out. Without even reading through any of it, he knew everything was about King’s Row. One of the headlines on the newspapers read “Null Sector Extremists Threaten Human Lives.” Another mentions omnics being arrested for attacking officials in King’s Row. Each article described different incidents with human and omnics fighting, but almost all of them started on the omnic side of things. At least, thats how they were reported.

Zenyatta sighed, setting the paper he held down, “This is why you chose them,” he said out loud to himself, “You knew this wasn’t going to be safe. And still...”

A gentle humming interrupted his train of thought as a drone came flying to the window, landing on the edge with a letter. As Zenyatta approached it, it beeped a simple melody, dropped the letter, and flew off again. There was no name written on the outside, no address and no return address. He knew it had to have been sent here with some intent. As he opened it, he quickly found out.

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_To omnics everywhere,_

_This is our world. No more peace, no more humans._

_King’s Row is just the beginning. We will rise up again._

_Join us._

 

_Null Sector._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Nandah plays a good part in this chapter of the story. Please forgive the fact that I don't know if that is her first or last name, I just thought it best to call her by what we know. So. She is just Nandah.

“Today marks a new beginning for King’s Row! It is the first step to improving the lives for all omnics!”

Mayor Nandah was confident in her speech. She had practiced it to make sure it didn’t come off as insensitive or didn’t resonate with the wrong set of people. Things in King’s Row were tense, they always had been. But, she was confident, with Mondatta and the Shambali’s help, this would work. Giving the omnics a place they can truly call home was the perfect way to show that they were ready to move past the crisis. It was a start to make things better and life easier for everyone. With the atmosphere of the district growing tenser by the day, it was all they could ask for.

“I thank you for having us here, Mayor Nandah,” Nandah looked up as Mondatta approached her, a couple of monks following behind him, “This is wonderful start to make things better for human and omnic alike.”

Nandah smiled, turning to him, “You’re support is the only way this project will get off the ground. The people are very receptive to your teachings.”

“I am humble to your praise,” Mondatta nodded to her, “It is merely my duty. Everyone deserves to be treated as equals.”

Nandah nodded, “I couldn’t agree more.”

The four of them walked on as they continued to talk about the new project. Mayor Nandah explained it as a new section of housing built to accommodate the needs of any omnic. As they spoke, Mondatta had the two he brought with him, Koloatta and Fuyatta, make themselves comfortable among the crowd. They seemed to catch on quick, spreading their positivity to all who would listen. Humans seemed to gather quickly around them to hear what they had to say.

“Your students seem very influential,” Nandah pointed out.

Mondatta looked up where she did and nodded, “Koloatta and Fuyatta are very conversational. Their words flow easily.”

“Huh, I don’t think either of them are the one you were telling me about, right?”

“No,” Mondatta turned back ahead, starting to walk, Nandah beside him, “He did not wish to join me.”

Nandah looked at Mondatta, curiosity coloring her gaze as well as her tone, “He sounds just as you always described him.”

Mondatta nodded, keeping his gaze ahead. For a moment, they walked in silence. Nandah considered many questions in her mind, mostly about the student he didn’t seem to want to talk about. Omnics were a mystery to all humans, the way they were able to think for themselves and form their own relationships. Even with other omnics. Nandah had a burning desire to ask Mondatta every question that came to her mind, but she held back. This was a business partnership. Even though Mondatta was hardly the type to be offended, she wouldn’t dare risk it. With a sigh, she settled on just staring ahead as they walked.

Nandah cleared her throat as she stepped ahead of Mondatta and turned to face him. Behind her was the roped off land with a huge sign that read “Turing Green SWO: Building a new omnic future.” All around the plot of land were giant machines and stacks of metal all ready to begin work as soon as they get the okay to. Nandah was grinning, “Here we are, this is a prime location right in the center of the city, accessible to omnics from all over.”

Mondatta put his hands together as he walked past her and under the caution tape, “This is magnificent,” he said cheerfully, “From the plans you have shown me, this is the perfect location. The Iris smiles on you, this day my friend.”

Nandah smiled at him, “If you wait here just another moment, we can get things started with the groundbreaking ceremony.”

Mondatta nodded and watched as she walked back under the caution tape to speak with a few other humans in suits. They all seemed very pleased with what they were talking about. Looking around, Mondatta could see the groups of humans all beginning to gather around the site for the ceremony. Many humans, but very few, if any, omnics. He began to walk the perimeter, just out of earshot of most of the humans that were grouped together. The ones who did notice him would smile, point, or even wave. Mondatta would nod to them, his hands folded together behind his back. The peaceful faces were comforting to him.

“Master Mondatta!”

Mondatta looked to the side as his students hurried to him, “Is something the matter?” he asked them.

Fuyatta stepped closer to him, his voice low, “There is talk, master. The humans gathered here seem fearful.”

Mondatta didn’t seem to react.

Koloatta nodded, moving in closer too, “They seem to have more trouble with the omnics here than you let on, master.”

“Do you doubt me?”

The two shook their heads quickly, “No, of course not. But, their concern lies in more than just being treated unfairly.”

Mondatta turned to them a little more, “How do you mean?”

Before either of them could answer, there was a crash that sounded from a near alley. The groups of humans near it all jumped and looked curiously down it. A few of them moved away, as if expecting there to be something popping out. Mondatta turned to it and quickly followed the sound, despite the curious questions from his students.

The alley was filled with smoke that seemed to just hang in the air instead of evaporating. Even the ones who tried to wave the smog away from themselves couldn’t seem to move it.

“Leave the alley,” Mondatta would tell them, urging them to go out the way he came in, “This could be hazardous to your health.”

Even the most skeptical of the humans didn’t argue as they hurried themselves out. As they ran out, the smog would separate for a second before seeming to reform together.

Mondatta continued on as another crash shook the ground beneath his feet. Nearly losing his balance, he leaned against the wall. Ahead of him, he could see them. It was a group of omnics, all colored the same way to match, despite the different models. Standard omnics, OR-14, Bastion. They seemed to be marching down past the alley in a unified manner. The smog, however, came from what they were shooting.

“Hey you!”

One of the omnics spotted Mondatta as he was straightening himself up from the wall. A few of them walked over to him behind the one who had spoken. Mondatta held his hands up a little, “I do not wish for trouble.”

“Hey… I know who you are,” one of the omnics stepped forward, pointing at Mondatta. He had one of the smoke bombs closed in the fist he was pointing with, smoke pouring out of it, “The omnic from Nepal, yeah. They say you’re here to bring peace to this god forsaken city, yeah?”

Mondatta kept his hands up as he spoke, “I wish only for peace between all humans and omnics, even you,” he turned his head to the one who had spoken.

The omnic turned to the others in the group. After a second they all started to laugh, “You ‘ear this tosser?”

“Peace? In _King’s Row?_ ” another stepped closer to Mondatta on the other side, putting his arm around his shoulders, “If you lived here, mate, you’d see there’s no such thing as peace for us.”

“Yeah! The humans here don’t care about us, they’d rather we stay underground.”

“But, thanks to you, we’ve got the chance to come up for air, so to speak.”

Mondatta looked from the ones on either side of him to the one in the center, “What are your intentions?” He asked them.

The one in the center laughed, folding his arms over. The censors on his head flashed along with his laughter, “You’ll find out soon enough, monk.”

“Do whatever you wish with me. But do not harm another soul.”

“Oh, making demands now? How very high and mighty of you,” he flicked his head to the side and one of the other omnics took a taser to Mondatta’s neck. The shock made him cringe, causing him to fall to his knees, “Nah, see, we need to make an example of you and all the humans who support you. You don’t have a say in the matter anymore.”

Mondatta tried to stand back up, but he slipped back down to his knees. As he hit the ground again, something flew from within his robes. It was his omnic orb, one he kept tucked away on his person at all times. The orb rolled out towards the center omnic, who stopped it under his foot.

“The hell is this?” He bent down and picked it up, looking over it. As he flipped it in his hands, it began to glow, a pale blue light emanating from it. He tilted his head a bit and raised it up to the sky, “Looks pretty valuable.”

“Please return that,” Mondatta said, starting to stand on one leg at a time, “My student gave that to me. It is an instrument of peace, and one that would do no good in your hands.”

The omnic lowered it again, giving a quick look to Mondatta. The other two stepped back a step, looking to the one in the middle as they waited for his response, “You don’t think I’m capable of peace?”

“I do not believe you are,” Mondatta said cooly, “You wish to harm others to get what you want. That is not the way to achieve the peace we deserve.”

“An’ what? Your way is the right way?” the omnic challenged, “There are other ways to achieve peace. Maybe you should open your eyes a bit more.”

Mondatta hesitated as he raised his head to meet the gaze of the omnic before him. He was dressed in ragged clothes that were torn in more places than one and a hat that covered the top of his head. He was unfamiliar to Mondatta, but as he spoke, he became another. Mondatta could see someone else standing in his shoes, someone who had once told him the same thing. _This… isn’t the way to solve the problem between humans and omnics_ , his voice rang. In that moment, Mondatta found his way back to his feet and stood tall over the three omnics in front of him. He was not about to back down now. He still had unfinished business, and there was still people he needed to see.

“You are right,” he said, more gently than he intended, taking the omnics by surprise, “However, this is my way. And I will not back down for anyone.”

In a flash, he grabbed the orb from the omnic’s hand and thrust his palm directly at his chest, sending him back. As the orb released from his hand, Mondatta tucked it safely away and ran back down the alley. He was surprised to find the omnics weren’t following him, but in the distance he heard one yell, “Let him go! We’ll get our chance.”

* * *

 

The speech. The groundbreaking event. The applause from the crowd of primarily humans. It all went so quickly, and was torn down just as fast. The omnics from Null Sector dropped in with everything they had, causing the catastrophic destruction of the entire compound. No evidence was left of Turing Green SWO, and no soul was left to ponder it. Those uninjured from the explosions were taken into captivity and locked in a small room. Among them, Mayor Nandah, who had been unconscious for most of the events, was lying off to the side.

She began to wake once everything had settled down, the only noise still explosions from outside. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head where she had been hit, and looked around the room curiously. It was a mix or humans and omnic citizens, but they all looked scared and many were injured. Among them, Nandah spotted Koloatta and Fuyatta assisting many of the injured. They both seemed unharmed, a least.

“Are you alright, Mayor?”

It was in that moment that Nandah realized she wasn’t alone against the wall. As she turned to the side, she saw Mondatta watching her closely. Though his face bore no expression, the concern in his tone was very clear. She nodded, looking around the room again, “Yes… I think so, anyway. What happened?”

Mondatta had his hands together in front of himself as if he had been praying. He looked up towards the ceiling above them, “The omnics of the city’s underground, the ones who call themselves ‘Null Sector,’ they attacked us to gain back control.”

“Yeah, I remember that much,” Nandah rubbed her head where she could feel a lump forming. The Null Sector omnics came from every alley and crevice they could fit when they attacked, some even from the sky. It was surprising that no one had seen them before that, “How on earth did they get such a jump on us?”

“No one was watching,” Mondatta said plainly, “The signs were there, the omnics themselves were there. Everyone brushed them under the rug,” He folded his hands together and lowered them to his lap slowly, “They have their own idea of how to reach peace. But… ultimately, they will fail.”

“Mondatta?” Nandah could only watch him, his serious tone surprising, “What happened?”

Mondatta lowered his head, thinking back to the incident in the alley. It had never left his mind, even when they began the groundbreaking ceremony. Null Sector was full of omnics just looking for a better world, but they were misguided.

Misguided? Could he truly judge them that way? Their way involved hurting other people and taking what they want by force, but if they truly believed it was the right way, who was he to tell them it was wrong? In his mind, all he could hear was his students voice. Absently, he reached into his robe and took out the orb again, looking it over. He could feel Nandah looking at it with a burning curiosity, but she politely held her tongue. As he held the orb in his hands, he raised his head again.

“Perhaps I’ve been wrong,” was all he said.

“Wrong? About what?”

Mondatta said no more. He tucked the orb back into his robes and returned to his meditation. Nandah sat back against the wall with a sigh. Pushing anymore wouldn’t give her any answers, and she knew it. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best. This wasn’t ending any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Word of Mondatta’s return spread like wildfire around the monastery. The uprising in King’s Row had caused quite the panic for everyone, but news of Overwatch’s involvement and how they saved everyone who had been captured was welcomed. For the first time in weeks, the atmosphere around everyone was warm, happy, and much brighter.

Even for Zenyatta.

Once the news hit that Mondatta would be returning that day, everyone was happier. Zenyatta was even able to spend much of his time talking openly with everyone. For him, it was as if everyone had been able to look past all of the disagreements they had shared and look ahead to a common goal. It was all he ever wanted. In this place he called home, he only wanted to feel like he belonged, instead of feeling like they would rather see him leave. The peace put him at ease, if only for a moment.

It was late in the afternoon when the small vessel from Overwatch arrived at the monastery. The cliff overlooking the mountains was high enough where the hovering ship would not disturb anyone or anything. Once it was spotted by one omnic, they all came hurrying out to greet it. They all gathered around as the ramp lowered down and the doors opened up. Standing at the top was Mondatta with Fuyatta and Koloatta. The latter hurried down the greet everyone, more than excited to finally be home.

Mondatta walked carefully down the ramp, waving back over his shoulder to the pilot and crew as they closed the door. Once he was clear of the ramp, it receded back inside and the ship took off once again. As he reached the large group, they all turned their attention to him and started to gush and express their worries and concerns. Mondatta laughed a little and held his hands up to them.

“Now now, brothers, sisters, we are unharmed. There is no need to worry any longer.”

“Master! What happened?” one of the others stepped forward, “The news we could receive was not very clear on the events in King’s Row.”

Mondatta nodded, “Yes, I am sure many outside the city would not fully understand what happened within. Null Sector was what the omnics of London called themselves. They did not share our views on peace, instead opting to hurt others to get what they wanted. But, ultimately, it was their downfall. Many lives were lost, and I shall pray for their souls for years to come,” Mondatta folded his hands behind his back as he began to move through them. The group moved aside to let him pass, bowing their heads or patting his shoulder in support. Mondatta kept his gaze straight ahead, his mind wandering back to that place where so much was lost. Were they really right to believe what they did? Every creature capable of thought has that right, but with such differing views, could they ever find a way to agree?

Mondatta believed it so.

He raised his head as he was through the crowd and spotted one omnic left, the familiar face that had not left his mind since he departed from this place. Mondatta relaxed his shoulders seeing him walk closer to him.

“Zenyatta, you look well,” Mondatta greeted him.

Zenyatta looked his master over for a moment. Signs of the struggle were evident from scratches on his chest and arms to the tears in his robes. He looked back to his face, relieved to see he was completely unharmed. The worry he had felt in his soul began to melt away, replaced with simple joy. After a moment, the joy had complete control as Zenyatta threw his arms around Mondatta in a tight embrace. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, no words could describe the way he was feeling in that moment. And maybe Mondatta felt the same. Once the first few seconds of shocked passed, Mondatta returned the embrace, comforting his student even though he was trying to comfort him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the days passed and everything returned to normal, Zenyatta felt more at ease. The air around the monastery was one of tranquil peace once more. Mondatta’s absence had left a bigger impact on the group as a whole than any of them would have thought before. Zenyatta could tell the difference as the others greeted him when he passed them. He didn’t care to think Mondatta’s return had something to do with it, he just walked on his way to meet up with his master.

He started to climb the stairs to the main shrine outside, his mind wandering as he looked out over the mountains. The sun was a couple hours from setting behind the horizon, the light beginning to turn shades of orange and red in the sky. The clouds were thin as they lined the sky, promising clear skies throughout the night for the stars to shine bright. Zenyatta looked ahead of him as he climbed, careful not to miss a step.

Across the courtyard, he could see Mondatta’s room. It was empty, which meant he was somewhere on the grounds. He never specified to Zenyatta where they would be meeting, Zenyatta just assumed it would be out in the courtyard. Though he could tell the room was empty from here, there was a gentle glow from a candle inside. Even if he was coming right back, Mondatta should know better than to leave a candle lit like that. Shaking his head, Zenyatta made his way over to the room.

The room was the same as he last saw it, though some of the papers had been cleaned and straightened a bit. The desk was more lined with the clutter now as it seemed like Mondatta was trying to organize things. He spotted the candle in the center of the desk and walked over to it. As he searched the desk for the tool to put it out, he spotted something written on the wall above the desk. Since his return, it looked like Mondatta had added a few things to the names of the students he took with him.

 

_Koloatta. Brave in the face of danger, but potentially reckless of self._

 

Koloatta had never seemed like the type to put himself in danger like that, but, when faced with something like they had, anything was possible of anybody.

 

_Fuyatta. Observant, understanding of environments._

 

Fuyatta was definitely the one you could count on to read any situation. It always seemed like he knew just what to say and when to say it. Though talking to him, it was hard to really get a word in edgewise, but he was kind all the same.

It was good to see that his brother and sister were doing well with themselves, just as it was good to see them return with Mondatta. Though the others were very much more concerned with Mondatta’s well being, Zenyatta had hoped all of them would return. Seeing the three of them step off the ship really set his soul at ease. Together, the family was whole once more.

As he spotted the tool in the corner of the desk, he notice one other change to the wall. A name that had once been barren of any description now held a single word beside it. He froze, holding the tool just in front of himself. He had to read it a few times for it to really sink it.

 

_Zenyatta. Misguided._

 

If Zenyatta could have been breathing, he certainly wouldn’t be now. His hand tightened around the tool, forgetting completely what he had picked it up for. Misguided? That couldn’t be right. He tried to tell himself there was some mistake. The rest of the group may have thought that, but there was no way Mondatta could have thought that. Everything they had been through began to flash in Zenyatta’s memory. From the moment Mondatta invited him into the Shambali to every member they had welcomed in together. Zenyatta had always listened so closely to the things Mondatta had to say, and in the beginning Mondatta had listened to him as well. Every now and then they would meditate together while everyone else was in a group. Mondatta had always been so open with him… what changed?

“Zenyatta?” Zenyatta gently sat the tool back down on the desk as he heard his master’s voice. He couldn’t bring himself to turn to face him just yet, not as his footsteps moved him closer to him, “I was wondering where you had wandered off to… Is there something troubling you?”

Zenyatta took a step back so he could face him, so the word he had written was clear, so there was nothing he could hold back. Mondatta seemed to avoid looking directly at it, “Master Mondatta. Perhaps it is time we really talk.”

Mondatta nodded, waving his hand for him to go ahead, “Of course, my student. What--?”

“But I need to know that you are truly listening to me.”

Mondatta lowered his hand slowly. He moved both of his hands behind his back and just folded them together, “I am always listening. I would not lie to you.”

“I do not believe you would lie to me,” Zenyatta shook his head, lowering his head a little, “So… I need you to tell me. Is this really what you think of me? You _truly_ think me ‘misguided?’”

Mondatta was quiet for a moment. He moved his shoulders back, just watching his student as he raised his head again to meet his gaze, “Zen, I--”

“It is true, isn’t it?” Zenyatta folded his hands together in front of himself, fidgeting his fingers a little, “What the others say makes sense now. Not one here believes I know what I am talking about when I say there is another way to fix the world. I truly believe that, just as I once truly believed in what we built together.”

Mondatta lowered his head, staring at the ground between them. He tightened his grip on his own hand behind him, as if preparing for the worst that has not come yet.

“Mondatta. Tell me what you really think of me,” Zenyatta stepped closer to him, looking up into his face, “I refuse to believe it unless--”

“You are misguided, Zen.”

Zenyatta stepped back again, the words escaping his mind as Mondatta raised his gaze back to him. There was no lie, no indication that he didn’t truly mean what he was saying. His mind flashed back to the first time Mondatta had found him. Alone in the snow without any place to turn to, Mondatta had welcomed him as a brother. He gave him a home with others like him. He helped him to discover a higher purpose. Zenyatta had been happy to follow him anywhere if it meant he had somewhere he belonged. But, somewhere along the line, his home escaped him. He no longer felt like he belonged here, but, being with Mondatta, keeping close to the one true connection he had left, it was all he really wanted.

With four simple words, he felt the connection sever completely. Suddenly, it was as if he didn’t even know the omnic standing before him.

Zenyatta nodded slowly, turning away, “Okay,” he put his hands together in front of him and just began to walk out, pausing at the door, “Mondatta… Thank you.”

Mondatta didn’t question him further as he watched Zenyatta walk out the door and back down the stairs. Once he was out of sight, he just sighed, slumping his shoulders, and staring at the ground. He glanced back at the word under Zenyatta’s name. It was heavy on him, now. But, there was no turning back. He turned to the desk, put the candle out, and walked back out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before Zenyatta knew just what he had to do. The decision was on his mind for a long time, but now he felt it was the right time. He was no longer wanted here, so why should he stay? He sat alone in his room for a long time thinking it over, not leaving it once.

And no one ever came to see if he was alright.

Zenyatta sat in the center of the floor with a large set of the metal orbs around him. Since he had been here, he had spent much of his time carving them out, making sure they were perfect. In the beginning, he had help with it. The others were very much on board with it, Mondatta especially. But, they all fell off of the project one by one, leaving only Zenyatta and Mondatta. With the eight orbs laid out around him, he felt closer to the Iris than he had ever felt before. As he focused himself, his energy flowing freely to the orbs, he could feel the warmth as strongly as he had the very first day.

And his path was clear once more.

Finally standing from his meditation, he could see clearer then he ever imagined. This place was too small for him. If he truly wanted to make a difference, he needed to be somewhere bigger. Some place more open. The world was open to him now. He stepped out of his circle and over to his bed where he took off his robes and folded them neatly on the bed. The Shambali monks were very distinguishable by their robes, but Zenyatta didn’t want to be compared to them any longer. His new life was beginning, so a fresh start was ideal.

He turned back towards his circle when he noticed something in his doorway. It glittered gold in the moonlight similar to the rest of his orbs he had circled around the room. He hesitated walking over to it. Taking it now would only concrete his decision. He knew what this meant, it was what he had feared all along. He was at peace with his decision, but this little offering was less than welcomed. What was it that Mondatta always said?

_I welcome adversity._


	5. Chapter 5

The plane finally began it’s descent as the memories began to fade back into his mind. In all of his travels, Zenyatta tended to stay away from one particular place. It was a place of hate, somewhere where he was absolutely not welcome-- no omnic was anymore. Despite the warnings in the airports, the many faces telling him of his unwise decision, and even avoiding telling his student where he was going, his destination was clear.

“Now arriving in King’s Row,” the overhead announcement said, “Please enjoy your stay and remember to be safe.”

The city no longer treated omnics with as much open scrutiny as it used to, however that was just on the official side of things. Though the city council no long marched them through the streets or forced them to check in at checkpoints everywhere, the humans still glared at omnics as if they should. And those who didn’t just kept their gazes away. In large groups and open areas, no human and omnic were open about any relationship they might have. The air was simply tense all around.

Most of the time, anyway. This day was different.

Zenyatta had heard from Lena that every year, on the anniversary of Mondatta’s death, the city eases up just a little around the memorial they had built for him. Even if the rest of the city is still dark and sinister, at least one part was full of light for a little while. Originally, she had offered to show Zenyatta around, take him around the city so he wasn’t traveling by himself down dangerous roads. But, she was running late, which was starting to seem like a running joke on her part. She told him to wait for her, but he was afraid to miss anything. So, he walked down the quiet streets by himself.

Opting to blend a little bit better, Zenyatta had borrowed some clothes from his friends. Looking very much unlike himself, he walked carefully in dark baggy pants, a t-shirt from one of Lucio’s concerts, a bright pink leather jacket with D.Va written on the back, and a blue wool hat with a big puff ball on top. He felt if anyone had been around to see him they would stare because of the outfit as opposed to because he was an omnic.

Ahead of him, he could begin to hear the hum of a crowd-- a literal hum, sounding like they were singing something. Zenyatta stayed back around a corner, watching a large group of people standing around with candles, all with their eyes shut. The people were very diverse, human and omnic equally, all huddled together. Some were holding hands, some simply had their arms around someone else. One by one the humming began to quiet as the people spoke to one another. From where he stood, Zenyatta could hear the gentle words they shared.

“Mondatta was such an inspiration. How could we lost someone so kind?”

“His was a spark of hope for us all, one that we can’t let go out.”

“He is with us all. We are all as one.”

After a couple of hours, the group thinned out until just a few groups were still hanging around, joking and talking. They seemed happy. Zenyatta knew joining them would be an open and welcoming conversation, but that was not what he came here for. Keeping to the walls, he walked past them to the memorial they had laid out. Amid a sea of candles, there was a large portrait of Mondatta. There were also a lot of cards and letters set behind the candles. The cards for the most part were written in English or Omnic, but Zenyatta could spot a few here and there of many other languages as well. The group was much more diverse than he had originally thought.

He knelt before the shrine and bowed his head, pulling the wool hat off and setting it in his lap. For a moment, he sat in silent meditation, before reaching into the pocket of the jacket and pulling out one of his orbs. It was permanently dented in a few places, years of wear and tear taking its toll. As he held it delicately in his hands, he could remember just way it looked sitting outside of his room.

“Brother...” he began, keeping his head down, “For so long, my home was with you. I couldn’t imagine any life without you by my side. But… I suppose that wasn’t how you felt as well. I should have gone back to see you again. I should have questioned you further. But I was angry, I was _hurt_.”

Zenyatta held the orb up a little, raising his head to the big photo of Mondatta. He looked just the same as he had the last time Zenyatta had seen him. It had been so long, but Zenyatta could never forget his face. Faces were something he took great value in. He raised himself up on his knees a little and reached over to the photo, setting the orb down beside it. It remained still, not even rolling off as it settled into one of its dents. Zenyatta sighed, putting his hands together as he leaned himself back again. He lowered his head again.

“I am sorry, brother. Sorry I failed you.”

“Master!"

Zenyatta looked up then, hearing the familiar voice call out to him. Coming out of the same alley he had come out of not long before were a pair who seemed to fit in much better than Zenyatta did, even though one was mostly machine and the other had a glowing light in her chest. Both of them had big smiles on their faces. Zenyatta stood as they came over to him, keeping his hands together.

“Genji? What are you doing here?”

Genji smiled, his look of confidence evident as he had left his visor and helmet behind. His hair was spiked back out of the way of his scarred face and even though part of his jaw was not his, he still smiled bright. He was wearing one of his old Overwatch tracksuits, all lighter gray with only the Overwatch symbol on the chest, “Lena told me you were coming, so I got here as quick as I could. I figured you could use some company instead of being alone.”

Zenyatta looked at Lena who just shrugged. She laughed a little, “Oops!” she smiled bright as well. Sh had a similarly simple outfit, just a baggy t-shirt covering her chrono accelerator, jeans, and a brown jacket.

Zenyatta lowered his hands, laughing a little, “I suppose I can’t be mad for that. After all, I am happy to see you.”

Genji covered his mouth, snickering, “Yes, I am sure.”

“Is something funny?”

“Master… what are you wearing?”

Zenyatta looked down at himself for the first time since he left the Overwatch base. It didn’t quite occur to him how ridiculous he looked, “I wished to blend in here a little better. Hana and Lucio were kind enough to help me out.”

“Are those… Angie’s old sweatpants?” Lena asked, trying to keep from laughing too hard.

“The hat kind of looks like Snowball.”

Zenyatta tilted his head, “Yes, those are both correct. They--” Zenyatta dropped his arms to his sides and looked at them, “Are you making fun of me?”

Genji and Lena both finally burst out so hard in laughter that they were both in tears, gripping each others shoulders to keep from falling over. After a few seconds of listening to them laugh, Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh along with them. He had spent so much energy on his way here remembering the past he regretted, that he forgot he could invite a friend in for comfort. Even after spending so many years getting people to open up to him in that exact way, he still manages to forget to do that himself.

As the laughing began to quiet down, Genji put his hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder, “Do not worry, Master. It is a good look for you,” he gave him a thumbs up in approval.

Zenyatta nodded, returning his thumbs up, “Thank you, my student.”

Lena looked over the shrine for Mondatta and knelt down in front of it. She gave a sigh, “Still can’t believe he’s gone. It… seems like it only just happened.”

Zenyatta and Genji knelt on either side of Lena, “You were there that night, weren’t you Lena?” Genji asked her.

Lena sighed and nodded, “I… I was.”

Zenyatta looked at her with a sudden curiosity, “You never told me that.”

Lena gave a crooked smile to him, still looking at the shrine, “It’s a night I’d rather forget. I tried so hard to stop her, but, in the end… I failed. Her bullet went right through me,” she frowned, “If I had only tried harder… If I had put myself more in the path of that bullet.”

“Lena, then you would have died.”

“But, Mondatta would be alive.”

“Perhaps, and yet, perhaps not,” Zenyatta looked from her to the shrine, “Mondatta knew the risk he was taking by being here. I doubt killing you would have stopped Widowmaker completely. She would have just found another way. At least one of you survived.”

Lena sniffled and looked at him, rubbing her eyes, “You aren’t upset?” She asked Zenyatta.

Zenyatta met her gaze and put his hand on her shoulder, “How could I be upset? You did everything you could. It was not by your hand that he died.”

Lena nodded, “I… you’re right,” she smiled at him, “Thank you, Zen.”

Zenyatta nodded, “I should thank you.”

Lena just laughed a little, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

Genji tilted his head, looking at the orb set beside Mondatta’s portrait, “Master, isn’t that one of your orbs?”

Zenyatta nodded, “Yes. But, to be fair, that one was not meant for me. It has never shined quite as brightly as it did for my brother.”

He watched the orb for a moment, the light from the street lamps around them reflecting off of it. He knew Genji was watching him, perhaps gauging how to continue the conversation. But Zenyatta didn’t move.

After a few moments of silence, Lena spoke up, “Hey, why don’t you both come back to my place?” She asked them, “Emily and I whipped up something you guys might enjoy!”

Genji smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Lena, that sounds like fun.”

Zenyatta looked at her as she and Genji stood, “I can not eat,” he reminded her.

Lena held her hand out to him with a smile, helping him back to his feet, “We thought of that too! Don’t worry, I managed to get my hands on some enriched oils if you’d like.”

Zenyatta thought about it for a moment. As the three of them walked off down the road, Genji and Lena joking on either side of him, Zenyatta felt better. While on his own, he always forgets how much better it feels to be surrounded by friends, by people who love and appreciate you. It seemed ironic to realize while in the center of a city that disliked his presence. But, none of that ever mattered to him. The connections he made, the friends he’s come to keep, it was all he ever really wanted.

To find some place he truly belonged…

Zenyatta glanced back at the monument of Mondatta before they turned the corner away from it. Even if Mondatta had pushed him away, even if he had always thought him misguided, Zenyatta still hoped he would make him proud. Maybe in all the years they were apart Mondatta felt proud of him. Zenyatta knew he wasn’t the type to hold a grudge, or even to truly hate him for any reason. The love he had always felt from his brother was one he tried to hang on to, even after so much time had passed.

“We are as one, brother,” he said to himself as he watched the statue. As the moment passed, he turned back and quickened his pace to catch up with his friends.


	6. Epilogue

“Mondatta, can I ask you something?”

Mondatta looked up at Mayor Nandah from whee he sat on the edge of her hospital bed. After being held hostage for nearly a month and hospitalized for a few days after, she was starting to look much better. Overwatch had saved them and all of London after the uprising, even when they were forbidden to interfere. Mondatta and his students were unharmed, and even Nandah came out with minimal physical injuries, but many others were not so lucky. Mondatta stuck around the hospital for as long as he could to make sure everyone was alright, but he knew it was time to leave and return home. But, before he could, he spent the remainder of his time with the mayor. Even though most of their time was spent in silence, Mondatta knew she was happy he was there.

He nodded, “Of course. What is it?”

Nandah folded her arms over her lap, as far as she could without her ribs beginning to ache, “When I woke up in that room, and I asked you about the attack, about what happened when I was unconscious, all you said was that you had been wrong. I can’t help but wonder if...”

“If I was referring to my student?” Mondatta finished her thought. As she nodded, he looked ahead of himself, outside the window. The hospital they were in was still somewhere in London, but a good distance from King’s Row. It was much larger than most of the buildings around it, but it still seemed to blend in with the background. Many of the people who came to the hospital had been involved in the uprising, omnics included. This hospital seemed to be the only one that would take them all in at once, even despite the amount of emergencies. Many of the omnics who hadn’t been too badly damaged were leaving the city, hoping to find new beginnings elsewhere. Mondatta prayed that they could find peace, it was all he wanted for them.

“Tell me, Nandah, do you believe in destiny?” Mondatta asked her after a long, quiet, moment.

Nandah seemed a bit taken aback at the question, but still just nodded, “Well, yeah, to an extent. You always say everything happens for a reason, right?”

Mondatta nodded, looking at her again, “That is right. It is what I tell my students. We all have a place in this world, someplace we are meant to be. For a long time… I wasn’t sure quite where I was meant to be,” he shrugged with a little laugh as he stood, “Of course, I was meant to be in my home with my brothers and sisters, with my students. That I do not doubt. But, I knew there was someplace in the world that required my help, someplace I knew I could make a difference in. I searched all over, trying to find that one place that needed the most attention. And it was here… here I found what I was meant to find.”

Nandah raised an eyebrow, almost not believing him, “In King’s Row? Of all places, you chose--”

“--The one place that needs me the most,” Mondatta met her gaze, “They are not beyond redemption. They can be saved, I know it.”

“But what does this have to do with your student?”

Mondatta sighed, looking to the side “For… a long time, I thought him… misguided. He has full and complete faith in the Iris, he truly believes, as much as I do, that we can make the world a better place. But he has never quite agreed with my methods. Something… is always holding him back. He is one of us, a part of us, it is where he belongs. I know that...”

“But?” Nandah urged him on after he paused for a few seconds.

Mondatta stood and walked over to the window, looking down at the city around. Many cars were rushing by, passing around corners, behind buildings, and stopping at lights. They all seemed to move with purpose, “But, we are not his destiny. It is clear to me now that he has a higher purpose out in the world, where he can truly make a difference. Zenyatta has a bright spirit… it was selfish of me to think I could keep him someplace where he can not shine.”

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, behind a taller row of buildings. Part of the shadow of the building cast over the window, darkening the room around him. From somewhere off to the side, Mondatta watched as a small butterfly flitted into view and landed on the window sill. It seemed to face him for a moment, just opening and closing its wings a few times in the dark. Then, it took off and back out of sight in the little bit of light that was remaining. Mondatta folded his hands behind his back, gripping his own hand tight.

“What are you going to do?” Nandah asked after a moment.

“He shall be freed.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Zenyatta,_

 

_I hope this letter reaches you in good spirits. I could not send it directly to you as it would seem you are very unpredictable to track, so the best I could do was leave it somewhere I hope you will return one day. It is safest here, I think. My only fear is that you will never see it._

_But, I shall continue as if I am speaking directly to you._

_When last we were together, you were upset. I could have diffused the situation, but that would not have made anything better for you. Yes, I believed you were misguided, but that is by no fault of your own. Whatever failures you may have faced were entirely my fault, and for that I am sorry. I could have made your time here much easier, but, I chose to keep you close instead of keeping you happy. Instead of leading you down a path you were meant to walk, I kept you at my side. It was selfish of me, I can admit, to keep you from the world like that. That is why you are misguided._

_But, ever since you have left, I believe you have done much better for the world. We often hear stories of an omnic monk making friends all across the world, teaching ways to bring about peace that we had never even considered. We have heard that he shares his kindness with all walks of life, and I must say, I am extremely proud of you. You found your path and stuck to it, and I think that’s all anyone could hope for. The others all think very highly of you, I have never heard them speak such praise of another. They all admit they were wrong to doubt you, but perhaps that was simply after hearing me admit that I had been wrong about you._

_I wish I could have told you this in person, but I was afraid it would bring you back to us, back to a place where you were unhappy. You deserve to be free, Zen, and the Iris smiles on you for that._

_Whatever the future holds for me, my student, please just know that this was my path. Do not let it deter you from yours. I believe you can make the world a better place. It would seem for many, you already have._

_Stay safe, brother._

 

_Yours in eternity,_

_Mondatta_

 

 

Mondatta folded the letter, writing his students name on it and setting it against the wall on his desk. It was the same routine he did before he left every time, but this one was different. He had a good feeling about this letter. Maybe it was finally time to stop writing new ones.

“Master? As you prepared?”

Mondatta looked up at his student and nodded, “Yes, let us be off.” He crossed his arms behind his back as he walked out past his student, towards the ship filled with men in suits that was waiting to carry them away, “We must not keep the people of King’s Row waiting.”


End file.
